Letters in War
by CJ1013
Summary: Japan 1945, that war is at a low and the Axis are desperately trying to turn the tides back to their side. Tsukune has just been sent to battle on Iwo Jima. Will the love that Tsukune and Moka share be strong enough to withstand father time and war? Will Tsukune even survive? (Based on history, not 100% accurate. I want to keep elements of fiction.) Tsukune x Moka
1. Letter One

From:

182-0024

Fujimicho,

Hachiojishi, Tokyo 6-2-7

Akashiya, Moka-sama

My darling Tsukune, Monday January 8, 1945

You have just left me to go to Iwo Jima. I miss you dearly already. I don't know how I am going to get through these next few months without you. I wish they would have taken you later or better yet, not at all! You belong here with me, in my arms, not off in a war. I love you and I am worried about you. Please write to me every chance you get my darling!

You have no idea how much this hurts and it hasn't even been a full day! I'm sending love and wishes that you and the boys' get there safely. Please come home to me, Tsukune. I couldn't bear to lose you.

With all of my love,

Moka

 **AN:** So this is new. Sorry, been kind of everywhere all at once. Anyway, I am trying to make this as accurate as possible. If you see something that needs to be corrected please let me know!

The way the address is written is not quite as accurate as it could be and the address for Tsukune is based on an American Marine Corps base in Japan currently, some letters and numbers have been changed for the purpose of I don't want to get into any trouble? Moka's address is also based on real addresses in Japan, however the numbers are **completely made up.**

Resource(s) – Mainly Wikipedia

 **Nit** **hei** **– Soldier First Class (Private){OR-1}**

 **Resource – Wikipedia – "Army Ranks of the Japanese Empire during World War II"**


	2. Letter Two

From:

FPO AF 96310-0002

PSC 501 Box-3102

Nitohei Aono,

Tsukune-sama

My dearest Moka, Saturday January 13, 1945

I have just received your letter. My sweetheart, I will return to you in the very condition I left you in, to you I promise. We arrived in Iwo Jima on the 10th of January. We are anticipating a small amount of allied forces here, if any at all. We have been digging our trenches, filling our sandbags, building our bases and fortifying what we can. It's a very small island. I won't lie, I don't like this, I don't like the idea of war, I do not want to be here. I do not want to fight.

The smell of the ocean reminds me of home. Unfortunately the comforting smells are drowned out by the smell of sulfur and gun oil. I long to rid my body of this uniform and be free with you again my love. I look forward to hearing from you again.

With every ounce of my being,

Tsukune


	3. Letter Three

From:

182-0024

Fujimicho,

Hachiojishi, Tokyo 6-2-7

Akashiya, Moka-sama

My darling Tsukune, Thursday January 18,1945

My mother asked about you today, she is also very worried. All of your buddies here are wishing you luck. They want you to come home alright just as much as I do. Oh Tsukune, I am so sorry that you have to endure this. I can't imagine what it must be like! I will send you a care package as soon as I can, I promise!

As I gaze up to the moon, I can only think of you and how you're not here to see it's beauty with me, Tsukune, darling, I love you. I hope everyone there is treating you well.

With all of my love,

Moka


	4. Letter Four

From:

FPO AF 96310-0002

PSC 501 Box-3102

Nitohei Aono,

Tsukune-sama

My dearest Moka, Tuesday January 23, 1945

Please tell them all that I am doing well. We had a really rough storm blow over us last night. I sat in the tunnel against the rock and when I closed my eyes I could imagine you and I under the moon in a soft rain, dancing and enjoying each-other's company. My darling, I long for you. I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms every night.

As for this place, it is unfortunate that there is a war going on and this may serve as a battlegrounds of sorts. It would make a perfect place to build a home and life on. I could see it now, but it would hold too many memories for me after this. All of the digging, the restless nights, the longing, the home-sickness, the foreign smells, the blood, everything would inevitably be a constant reminder of pain and suffering that is yet to come. My darling, I am starting to fear the reports are down-playing the situation at hand.

That's all for today I think. I love you, please try not to worry too much about me.

With every ounce of my being,

Tsukune


	5. Letter Five

From:

182-0024

Fujimicho,

Hachiojishi, Tokyo 6-2-7

Akashiya, Moka-sama

My darling Tsukune, Sunday January 28, 1945

How can you ask me to not worry about you? My love for you has out-grown any words, and you ask me to not worry about you? That is absolutely absurd my love. I wake up in the middle of the night from dreams of you, most good and a few bad. I've dreamt of you coming home to me and kissing me with such a fiery passion that it would make the sun look like nothing. Other nights I have dreamt of you not returning to me at all and breaking the promise you made to me. Tsukune, I love you. I cannot lose you.

My handsome man, please try to take it easy on yourself. Do not over worry. Please try to get some rest. Do not fear anything, my darling for you are the strongest one there. I can not wait to have your arms tight around me my love.

With all of my love,

Moka


	6. Letter Six

From:

FPO AF 96310-0002

PSC 501 Box-3102

Nitohei Aono,

Tsukune-sama

My dearest Moka, February 2, 1945

I have received the care package you have sent me. I thank you and everyone else who contributed to it. It has made me so very happy! It is so reassuring to have kind words and small things that remind you of home from time to time. I can't begin to describe my appreciation for you. You are truly my everything.

Moka, I promise you I will return home to you. You do not have to worry or fear that. I will do whatever in my power to get back to you. The guys here are fantastic. Most of them do not really want to be here either, however there are some here that believe what we are doing is for noble causes and will earn us merit and honor for our families. I just pray that reports are wrong and we get no enemy here.

With every ounce of my being

Tsukune


	7. Letter Seven

From:

182-0024

Fujimicho,

Hachiojishi, Tokyo 6-2-7

Akashiya, Moka-sama

My darling Tsukune, February 7, 1945

I am thrilled that you are enjoying your care package. I told everyone that you were happy and so thankful, it made them all smile. I miss you, so greatly it hurts. You're so far away from me. I don't believe in the reasons you are there. Tell the boys that I will keep them all in my wishes.

My darling, people are starting to talk here in town. They are saying all sorts of terrible things. Most days I have to bite my tongue, it's all I can do to keep from speaking up and setting them straight! I love you, Tsukune. Please stay safe.

With all of my love,

Moka


	8. Letter Eight

From:

FPO AF 96310-0002

PSC 501 Box-3102

Nitohei Aono,

Tsukune-sama

My dearest Moka, Monday February 12, 1945

I am writing today with a heavy heart. Our friend Eiji has passed away. No one knows what happened exactly but there are rumors going around and it is dark. It has only been a little while here and already things like this are happening? This isn't what I had hoped for or expected at all. As for the rumors, don't listen to them but I'm at a loss right now. I am sorry that I am unable to write more.

With every ounce of my being,

Tsukune


	9. Letter Nine

From:

182-0024

Fujimicho,

Hachiojishi, Tokyo 6-2-7

Akashiya, Moka-sama

My darling Tsukune, Saturday February 17, 1945

I can not begin to fathom the pain you're feeling right now my darling. I am so very, very sorry. Is there anything I can do to help? I know it won't be much but at least let me try. I won't be able to sleep knowing there might have been something I could have done, but didn't.

I will leave this letter short my love so I don't take up too much of your time, you need to rest. I love you Tsukune. Please make sure no one else falls my dear, but not at the expense of you. I can't imagine a world in which you don't exist.

With all of my love,

Moka


	10. Letter Ten

From:

FPO AF 96310-0002

PSC 501 Box-3102

Nitohei Aono,

Tsukune-sama

My dearest Moka, Thursday February 22, 1945

They have attacked my love. They are here. I am writing very quickly, I don't even know if this will get to you in good time. They have pounded this island with bombs from their ships and their planes. They have taken over the main beach. I don't know if this is going to be a battle we can win.

Our Commander will not let us surrender, if it came down to it. He said to be a prisoner to them will cause great dishonor to our family. Please Moka, know that I love you beyond measure and I will make it home to you!

With every ounce of my being,

Tsukune


	11. Letter Eleven

From:

182-0024

Fujimicho,

Hachiojishi, Tokyo 6-2-7

Akashiya, Moka-sama

My darling Tsukune, Tuesday February 27, 1945

Oh! Tsukune! Please stay safe! Oh my goodness, I don't know what to say. I don't imagine there is anything I could say to help. I haven't the slightest idea of what is actually happening. The thoughts that I do have however, are awful. I am a wreck just thinking about you over there. You have to come home to us!

Tsukune my love, I'm with child. I just found out about it this morning. I can't begin to explain how excited I am for us! We are having a baby girl. The Doctor said that I am 8 weeks. I'm so thrilled yet so worried. If you don't come home, what will we do?

With all of my love,

Moka


End file.
